


Why Not?

by MysticRose1992



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticRose1992/pseuds/MysticRose1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Instead of listening to your heart, you always do what you are told.” She said staring into Christine's eyes, “So, why not take a crazy chance, just this once?”</p><p>The Victomte de Chagny wasn't the only patron to grace the Opera Populaire, Zero Umbra and his fiancée Myari Rosa also grace the Opera Populaire. But while Raoul sings of treason against King Music, the Phantom of the Opera, Zero and Myari sing only of unbridled loyalty to the King and his chosen Queen. Will Erik be able to live happily with his Queen in his kingdom of music, or will Raoul succeed in destroying the kingdom and steal it's Queen away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-**

Christine tried not to wince as Carlotta once again hit the wrong note as she sang badly out of tune. Christine turned her head to look at her best friend, Meg, when she felt the girl tug on her arm. She stifled a laugh as Meg covered her ears and rolled her eyes. Christine quickly turned back around when she saw Madame Giry, Meg's mother and the ballet instructor, give her a stern look. She began to fidget and glanced up into the flies as she and the other ballet dancers waited for their cue to enter.

As Christine and the other dancers took the stage after being given their cue, Christine noticed the manager, Monsieur Lefevre, walking into the room with five other people. One of the five people with Lefevre looked familiar to her, as if she had met him before. But she couldn't place when or where. Had she met him when she was younger, before she had moved to the Opera Populaire, before her papa left her?

_Christine_

A voice sang in her mind. The voice was one of which she was very familiar with. It was the voice of her protector, her teacher, her Angel of Music. At hearing her Angel's voice, she mentally shook her head and pushed all of her distracting thought to the back of her mind and focused on her dancing so that she may please not only her Angel of Music, but also the Opera Ghost that was always watching them.

“This way, gentlemen, my lady.” Everyone heard Lefevre say as he lead the small group to the stage. This caused everyone to stop and gather in small groups and whisper to each other. Christine had instantly grabbed Meg's hand and drug her to the back of the stage, so that they would not draw attention to themselves. “Ladies and gentlemen,” Christine heard Lefevre call out trying to get their attention, but the others just continued to gossip to each other, “Ladies and gentlemen,” He tried again, “Ladies and gentle- Madame Giry, would you please?” Everyone was suddenly silenced when Madame Giry slammed the end of her walking stick on the stage, “Thank you,” Lefevre said to her before returning his attention to the actors and dancers on stage, “As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can no tell you that these were all true.” He said and everyone interrupted him as the whispers began once more, but they were quickly silenced by Madame Giry once more, “It is my pleasure to introduce you to the two men who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre” Lefevre said and the two new managers bowed respectably to their names, “And their wonderful patrons, Monsieur Zero Umbra and his bride-to-be, Mademoiselle Myari Rosa,” A man with shoulder length Snow white hair and steal gray eyes bowed as the young woman on his arms curtsied, “And the Victomte de Chagny.” Christine quietly gasped, catching Meg's attention, as the Victomte bowed his head to everyone.

“What's wrong?” Meg asked worried as Carlotta and her husband Piangi were introduced to the new manager's and the patrons.

“That's Raoul.” Christine whispered, turning to look at her confused friend, “He and I were once childhood friends.” Meg's eyes widened as she turned to look back at the Victomte, Christine also turned to look at her once childhood friend. He had certainly grown. Christine went to take a step towards Raoul, to go to him and rekindle their old friendship. They had been so close, like childhood sweethearts.

_Christine_

Her Angel sang in her head, stopping Christine in her tracks as a wave of guilt hit her. She suddenly felt that if she went up to Raoul she would betray not only her Angel, but also, for some unknown reason, the Opera Ghost as well. Christine took a small step backwards, away from Raoul, before lifting her eyes to Box Five, hoping to be lucky enough to catch a glimpse of the Opera Ghost. She was rudely brought back to the present as everyone suddenly moved to get out of Carlotta's way.

Everyone visibly winced as Carlotta started singing the aria 'Think of Me' off key. Before she could finish the first line of the aria, the backdrop suddenly fell on her. And as quickly as she could, Christine looked up to the flies, catching the very last of the Opera Ghost's cape disappearing. Meg must have caught sight of it too, because she grabbed onto Christine's arm and fearfully whispered “It's him, the Phantom of the Opera.”

“Buquet!” Christine heard Lefevre yell, “Where is Buquet? Get that man down here!” Christine watched as Lefevre turned to the new managers and the patrons, “Chief of the flies. He's responsible for this.” Christine was suddenly pushed out of the way as a fat, balding, middle age man ran to the stage, holding some rope in his arms. “Buquet! For God's sake, man, what's going on up there?”

“Please monsieur, don't look at me. As God as my witness, I was not at my post. Please monsieur, there's no one up there. And if there is, well then, it must be a ghost!” Buquet cried showing everyone the rope in his hands, it had obviously been cut.

“No! Don't talk about that!” Lefevre cried out as most of the ballet girls screamed in fear, Lefevre quickly grabbed Buquet's arm and drug him to the other side of the stage as everyone ran around looking into the flies or Box Five trying to find him. Christine pulled Meg into the wings as the girl cried out.

“He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!” Causing the new manager Firmin to look at her with an annoyed look.

“Mademoiselle,please!” Firmin yelled at her causing both Meg and Christine to flinch back, as Andre walked over to Carlotta.

“These things do happen.” He said to her as he helped her up. The smile that Carlotta had on her face when he began to help her up suddenly became forced.

“'These things do 'appen'?” Carlotta repeated as she glared at Andre. “You have been here but five minutes, what do you know?” Carlotta cried as she pushed a shocked Andre away from her. “Si, these _things_ do 'appen.” all ze time! For ze past _three years_ these things do _'appen_ .” Carlotta said a Lefevre walked back on to the stage, her eyes immediately found him and she stomped over to him, Lefevre held up his hand to her. “And did you stop zem from 'appening? No!” Carlotta turned back towards Andre, “And you! Well, you're as bad as 'im! _'These things do 'appen'_ .” She scoffed, “Well, until you stop these _thing_ 'appening, _this_ thing does not 'appen! Ubaldo! Andiamo!” Carlotta yelled before storming out with Piangi behind her.

“Amateurs!” He said to them as he passed them, leaving everyone in a tense silence. The Opera was tonight and they had no leading soprano.

“I don't think there's much more to assist you, gentlemen.” Lefevre said to Andre and Firmin, “Good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Frankfort.” And with that, he was gone.

“La Carlotta will be back.” Andre said nervously. And from her spot, hidden in the wings with Meg, Christine watched as Madame Giry walked up to the new managers with a recognizable white envelope trimmed in black with a red skull seal, a not from the Opera Ghost.

“You think so Monsieurs? I have a message from the Opera Ghost.” Madame Girl said causing whispers to begin again and Meg to grab onto Christine's hand.

“God in heaven, you're all obsessed.” Firmin cried causing the whispers to stop as everyone looked at him in shock.

“Now, Monsieur Firmin, you should not chastise them for their beliefs in this Opera Ghost. Every theater that I have passed through has had their far share of traditions and and beliefs, this one just so happens to believe they have and Opera Ghost.” Zero said in a deep commanding, yet relaxing voice that made everyone want to trust him, yet his eyes and aura made people tense up, ready to flee from him if he should attack them. Christine stared at him, she had a feeling that he was more than what he let on. That, though he came off as cold and unfeeling, he was actually the exact opposite. That something or someone in his past had made him the way he is to protect not only him, but his loved ones. The proof that she was right was in the way he held his fiancée to him, possessively protective yet also very loving.

Christine's attention drifted towards the young woman in the man's arms. Myari Rosa. She looked to be no older than she. Myari has long, dark chocolate brown hair that was curled in loose curls, giving off the feeling of innocence. Christine silently gasped as Myari's eyes suddenly found hers, the girl's eyes couldn't seem to be able to decide if they were bright emerald green or dark mossy brown and seem to shine with mischief. Christine had a feeling that had Zero not been holding on to her, Myari would have been out of their sights in a heart beat and down then halls causing all kinds of mischief, like a sprout.

“What doe the Opera Ghost's letter say, Madame Giry?” Myari asked as her eyes slowly slid from Christine's and towards Madame Giry, allowing Christine to let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

“He merely welcomes you to his opera house and commands that you continue to leave Box Five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due.” Madame Giry said, at that Christine saw Myari whip her head around to look up at Zero who gave her a small nod.

“His salary?” Firmin asked.

“Monsieur Lefevre paid him twenty thousand francs a month. Perhaps you can afford more, with the Victomte de Chagny and Monsieur Umbra as your patrons.” Madame Giry said.

“Of course,” Zero said, “We wouldn't want to disturb your well kept tradition and call forth a disaster on us.”

“Madame, who is the understudy for this role?” Christine heard Andre asked quickly, like he was trying to change the subject.

“There is no understudy, monsieur, the production is new.” Reyer cried. Christine suddenly felt herself being drug from out of the wings and onto the stage by Meg and planted her feet, not wanting anything to do with anything she was planning.

“Christine Daaé could sing it, sir.” Meg said as they came to stop in front of the managers. Christine instantly tried to hid behind Meg, not wanting to be seen by Raoul, but Meg seemed to have other plans as she forced Christine to stand in front of her, in front of the new managers and patrons.

“Daaé? Any relation to the violinist?” Andre asked and Christine's heart stopped, knowing that is she were to answer that then Raoul would remember her and it would be nearly impossible to avoid him and pretend she didn't know him.

“My-my father, sir.” Christine said and faintly heard Raoul gasp out 'Little Lotte' but chose to ignore it.

“A chorus girl sing lead soprano?” Firmin asked.

“She had been taking lessons from a great teacher.” Meg said.

“From whom?” Andre asked.

“I-I don't know sir.” Christine said, unsure if she should tell him about her Angel or not.

“Oh, not you as well!” Firmin cried throwing his hands in the air, causing Christine to flinch back, as he turned to look at Andre. “Can you believe it? A full house and we have to cancel!”

“Let her sing for you, monsieur. She has been well taught.” Madam Giry said and Christine felt Meg back away from her. She had to fight the urge to turn and grab Meg, keeping her with her.

“From the beginning of the aria then, mademoiselle.” Reyer said and Christine looked up towards Box Five suddenly afraid to disappoint _him_. She had no fear of disappointing her Angel, for she knew he would always be proud of her, but the Opera Ghost was a different matter.

“Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try.” She sand meekly, glancing up at Box Five.

_Calm, my Angel, and sing. He will be pleased with you._

Her Angel whispered in her mind and just like that her fear was washed away. She stood up straighter, just as her Angel had taught her, and felt the music in her soul and began to actually sing. Her angelic voice rang through out the room, both soothing and commanding. Once the aria was finished, Christine stood panting as wave after wave of pride and love came flowing into her from Box Five, and knew that _he_ was very pleased with her.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

Christine sighed as she slipped into her room, she smiled when she caught sight of the blood red rose with a black satin ribbon tied to it laying on her desk. She walked over to her desk and sat down as she picked up the rose with a loving smile, all of the thorns had been removed. Her Angel always made sure that the roses he gave her were thorn-less. She turned towards the door when it slowly opened and smiled when she saw her best friend Meg. “So this is where you've been hiding.” Meg said as she slipped into the room, making sure to close the door. “Now that I've found you, you can explain to me where you've been hiding that voice of yours.” Meg said smirking.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Christine said looking at her rose with a mischievous smile.

“Oh come now, Christine. Ever since you came to this place six years ago, you have been quiet and shy. But tonight you were anything but quiet and shy.” Meg said before grabbing her hand, “Who is your tutor?”

“Meg, remember when I came here, when I told you about the Angel of Music my father promised me?” Christine asked and Meg nodded, “Well, ever since I was little, I used to dream that he would appear, singing to me. Teaching me.” Christine said and Meg gasped understanding what she was saying. “Now, as I sing, I can sense him, watching me, guiding me.” Christine looked around, along with Meg, “Even now, I can sense him. He is here in this room, hiding. I can hear him calling to me softly. He's always there, calling me to him, the unseen genius.”

“Christine, believe you, I watched you from the shadows. Watched your face, it was distant from all the applause. I heard you singing, but the words you sang were not yours.” Meg said tightening her grip on Christine's hands.

“ __Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your Glory!” Christine sang, tears in her eyes as she begged her Angel to come to her.

__ Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Secret and strange angel!  ” Meg sang with her as they both looked around. Meg looked back at Christine, and grabbed her hands again.

“He's here, I know it.” Christine whispered, her eyes searching every shadow.

“Christine, your hands are cold.” Meg said as she began to rub her friend's hands.

“I feel him all around me.” Christine said looking at Meg.

“Your face is white!” Meg gasped.

“I'm frightened he will never appear to me, that I am not worthy to see him, that I will never be worthy to see him.” Christine whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

“Don't be frightened, I feel that he will show himself to you, how could you not be worthy?” Meg said gently as she whipped the tear away. She opened her mother to continue when the door opened to reveal Madame Giry.

“Meg Giry. Are you a dancer?” Madame Giry asked and Meg nodded, “Then go and practice!” Madame Giry ordered. Meg quickly stood and gave Christine one last look before she left the room. Madame Giry walked over to Christine and placed her hand on her head, giving Christine a loving pat on her head. “You did well, my dear, _he_ will be pleased.” Madame Giry said and Christine felt pride swell up in her, she had pleased the Opera Ghost, not many could do that. Suddenly Madame Giry handed her a note, “I was asked to give you this.” Madame Giry said before leaving the room. Christine opened the note and read it before dropping it onto her desk as if it burnt her. She stood up from the desk and began to pace, and she gently ran her fingers down the rose's petals.

Raoul obviously remembered her, if the note and what he whispered during rehearsal was any indication. She should be happy that her childhood friend remembered her, but she wasn't. She was afraid that with him being here everything would change. That a war would brake out and she would be caught in the middle.

Christine jumped and spun to face the door when someone knocked. The door opened and Raoul walked in without her permission. Christine held the rose to her chest, she knew this confrontation would happen sooner or later, though she had hold it would have been later rather than sooner.

“Christine Daaé, where is your scarf?” Raoul asked in a playful tone, Christine battled with herself, her heart told her to pretend she didn't remember him while her head told her to go to him and rekindle what they had lost.

“Monsieur?” She asked, still confused on what to do.

“You can't have lost it. After all the trouble I took. I was just fourteen and soaked to the skin.” Raoul said.

“Because you had run into the sea to fetch my scarf.” Christine said with a small smile, remembering that day. Raoul opened his arms, as if waiting for a hug, and though Christine heard her mind whisper to run to him, she gripped her rose and stayed where she was. Raoul dropped his arms with hurt in his eyes.

“'Little Lotte let her mind wonder.'” Raoul started.

“You remember that, too.” Christine said in shock, what else did Raoul remember?

“'Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dolls.'” Raoul said taking a step closer to Christine as her mind took her back to when she was a little girl.

“'Or of goblins, or shoes.'” They both said together as Raoul took another step towards Christine.

“'Or of riddles. Of frocks.'” Christine sang.

“The picnics in the attic.” Raoul whispered taking another step closer to Christine. “'Or of chocolates.'”

“Father playing the violin.” Christine said falling further into the memory.

“As we read to each other dark stories of the North.” Raoul said and Christine felt something tug at her soul, bringing her back to the present. She quickly stepped away from Raoul, right as he was about to pull her into a hug.

“ _'No what I love best, Lotte said,_  
is when I'm asleep in my bed,   
and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!'” Christine sang and she looked at her rose that her Angel of Music had given her.

“ _'The Angel of Music sings songs in my head!'_ ” Both Christine and Raoul sang softly. Christine looked up at Raoul and noticed he was once again too close, she quickly moved away from him.

“Father said, 'When I am in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you.' Well, father is dead, Raoul, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music.” Christine said holding her rose to her chest.

“No doubt of it.” Raoul said and Christine could sense that he thought she was joking, he quickly walked over to her, not giving her time to move away, and took her hand. “And now, we go to supper.” Christine's eyes widened and she quickly pulled her hand from him, backing up so that he couldn't reach her.

“No, Raoul, the Angel of Music is very strict.” Christine said and saw him frown.

“I shan't keep you up late.” Raoul said.

“No-” She started to deny but he held up his hand, stopping her.

“You must change. I must get my hat. Two minutes,” He said walking to the door, he opened the door and went to leave but stopped and looked back at her with a small smile, “Little Lotte.” He said then left.

“Raoul!” Christine called after him. When he did not return, Christine nervously looked around the room, scared that Raoul had angered her Angel of Music. “Things have changed Raoul.”

“Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory!” Her Angel yelled out, his voice dark and threatening, like the Opera Ghost. And though she knew that neither her Angel, nor the Opera Ghost would harm her, she flinched back, not wishing to face the backlash of his anger. “Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!” Christine knew she had to calm her Angel down.

“ __Angel! I hear you!  
Speak- I listen!  
Stay by my side, guide me!

__ Angel, my soul was weak-  
Forgive me.  
Enter at last, Master!  ” She sang, knowing her voice always calmed him.

“Flattering child, you shall know me,” Christine heard her Angel say, his voice much calmer now, “See why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror I am there inside!” Christine turned to look at her mirror and gasped when, instead of seeing herself, she saw the Phantom of the Opera. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized that the Phantom of the Opera was her Angel of Music, had always been her Angel of Music.

“ __Angel of Music!  
Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me you glory!

__ Angel of Music!  
Hide no longer!  
Come to me, strange angel.  ” Christine sang as she slowly made her way towards the mirror.

“I am your Angel of Music. Come to me: Angel of Music.” The Phantom said, holding out his hand, beckoning her to him. As Christine walked closer to the Phantom, she heard someone pounding on her door. “I am your Angel of Music. Come to me: Angel of Music.” Christine took the Phantom's hand and he gently pulled her through the mirror. A minute later Christine heard Raoul call her name. Her head told her to turn around and go back to the safety that was Raoul, but her heart told her to stay with her Angel, her Phantom. Christine's grip on the Phantom's hand tightened as she listened to her heart.

Christine watched the Phantom as he lead her down a passage way that was lit by many torches. She noticed that he would glance back at her every now and then, as if checking to make sure she was still there, even though he was leading her by her hand. Christine had the urge to say something to him, but she didn't know what to say. So she spoke to him the way he taught her to when spoken words failed her, she sang.

“ __In sleep he sang to me,  
In dreams he came.  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name.

__ And do I dream again?   
For now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera  
Is there inside my mind.  ” She saw him glance back at her, and saw he had a small smile and knew that he understood what she was trying to say to him.

“ __Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet.  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet.

__ And though you turn from me,  
To glance behind,  
The Phantom of the Opera  
Is there inside your mind.  ” He sang to her, his voice was rich and deep. Luring her into a calm serenity. 

“ __Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear.  
I am the mask you wear.” Christine sang, letting him know what she thought knew of their relationship. He turned to look deep into her eyes, making her feel that she might have been mistaken about their relationship.

“ _It's me they here._ ” He sang drawing her close to him so that he could run his fingers lightly down the right side of her face. He then gently pushed her around him, and Christine saw a small gondola waiting at the edge of a vast lake. He carefully helped her into it before untying it and pushing off way from the shore with the pole. She turned to watch him and noticed he was watching her. They stared at each other for a minute or two before Christine felt her soul humming and the need to continue this duet that they had started.

“ __Your/my spirit and my/your voice  
In one combined:  
The Phantom of the Opera  
Is there inside my/your mind.” They sang together in harmony, and Christine felt her heart soar at the sound of her voice combining with the Phantom's.

“ __In all your fantasies  
You always knew  
That man and mystery.” The Phantom sang staring into Christine's eyes. Christine's eyes widened as she realized that she had always suspected her Angel to be the Phantom, and she had been right.

“ _Were both in you._ ” She sang staring up at him in wonder.

“ __And in this labyrinth,  
Where night is blind,  
The Phantom of the Opera  
Is here/there inside my/your mind.” They sang as she and the Phantom finally made it to the other side of the lake. The Phantom quickly jumped out of the gondola and pulled it up onto the shore, tying it up before he carefully helped her out of the gondola. He then lead her into his home, towards a large pipe organ.

“Sing, my Angel of Music!” He cried and Christine felt herself began to sing some strange scales, her notes going up and down in strange ways, but still sounding very beautiful. “Sing!” He cried as her first set of scales came to an end, she took a breath and did the scales again, but only this time an octave higher. Christine watched as the Phantom took off his hat and cape. He threw the hat to the side, she noticed it landed on a mannequin head, and threw the cape onto the bench of the pipe organ, his eyes never leaving hers. As her second set of scales started coming to a close, he motioned for her to continue. She took another breath and began a third set of scale, once again an octave higher.

She watched as he moved closer to her, almost as if he were in a trance. “Sing!” He cried as her third set of scale were coming to an end, his arms flying from his side and into the air. She took another breath and went another octave higher. She watched as he circled her before walking backwards, towards his pipe organ, she followed him and instead of singing the scales, she began to sing a single note. “Sing!” He cried and she took a breath and continue singing that note. “Sing!” He yelled as she continued to sing the note. “Sing for me!” He yelled making his way to his pipe organ. Christine took a deep breath and sang, but this time she sung a high 'C', the highest she had ever sung.

She sank to the ground in shock as her hands flew to her throat. Never had she been able to sing that high before. She spun towards the pipe organ as the Phantom played a harsh, yet strangely beautiful melody on it while singing.

“ __I have brought you  
To the seat of sweat music's throne  
To this kingdom where   
All must pay homage to music. Music.” Christine watched him spin around to face her, his eyes wild and shinning with music.

“ __You have come here  
For one purpose, and one alone.  
Since the moment I first heard you sing,  
I have needed you with me,  
To serve me, to sing, for my music. My music.” He sang to her. Christine saw him take a shuttering breath before he quickly moved from the pipe organ and held out his hands. She took his hands and he gently helped her stand up. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before he left go of her hands and took a few steps back.

“ __Night-time sharpens heightens each sensation.  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination.  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses.” He sang to her as she began to look around her, and became amazed at the beauty around her.

“ _Slowly, gently night unfurls is splendor.  
Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender._” He continued. She felt him move up beside her and turned to look at him, but he stopped her and turned her face away from him.

“ __Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night.” He sang turning her face back towards his. She leaned in to kiss him, but he quickly stepped away turning his back to her for a second before turning back to look at her, his eyes looking almost as if he were begging her. He held out his hand and motioned for her to close her eyes, which she did, basking in the sound of his voice reverberating off the walls.

“ _Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life you new before!_” She heard him move around her, so that he was now on the other side of her. She opened her eyes to look at him, but he gently covered her eyes and made her close them once more.

“ _Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar!_ ” He sang and she felt her spirit start to rise, she tilted her head back and opened her eyes wide as she felt her spirit rise out of her.

“ _And you'll live as you've never lived before._ ” She slowly turned her head to look at him as he gently ran his fingers down her cheek. She fought the urge to lean in and kiss him, remembering what happened when she tried earlier. As if seeing the urge in her eyes, the Phantom slowly backed away, but this time he never looked away from her.

“ _Softly, deftly, music shall surround you.  
Feel it, hear it, closing in around you._” He sang and she shivered in pleasure as she felt the music surround her soul.

“ __Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night.” He sang as he slowly began to walk backwards, not wanting him to leave, she began following him.

“ __Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world.  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!  
Let you soul take you where you long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me.” He sang as he gently grabbed her arm and turned her so that her back was pressed against his chest. Her heart began to race and her legs gave out, he held her so that he was supporting her.

“ _Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me savor each sensation!_” He sang as he rocked them gently. Christine lifted her hand so that she could touch him, but as soon as her hand touched his porcelain mask, he grabbed her wrist and stepped away from her. She stared at him in shock and realized that he had thought she was going to take his mask off. She saw that he realized what he had done and moved to hold her hand lightly instead of gripping her wrist.

“ __Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night.” He sang as he began to lead her towards the other side of the room, towards a curtain. He pulled back the curtain and Christine saw a mannequin of her wearing a beautiful wedding gown. The sudden realization that the Phantom was proposing to her, that he wished to marry her caused her to faint.

_ You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night. _ She heard him sing in her mind before the cold fingers of unconsciousness fully took a hold of her. 

 


End file.
